


Bestrafe Mich

by rzkstyles260



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 13:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16493171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rzkstyles260/pseuds/rzkstyles260
Summary: Richard finds out what happens when he messes up on stage.





	Bestrafe Mich

**(Richard's POV)**

*Whap!* "Fuck! Harder Till!" *Whap!*

 

How the hell did I get myself in this situation? Oh yeah. All because I kept fucking up on stage earlier this evening. I hardly doubt the fans noticed, but all my bandmates sure did. Especially Till. He kept glaring at me which made everything worse. *Sigh* Now he's punishing me by stripping me naked and making me bend over on the bed while he whips the hell out of my ass. I don't know why, but I'm actually really enjoying this. I wish he would hit me harder already.

 

"Come on Till! Harder!"

*Whap!* "This is supposed to be punishment!"

"But it feels sssooo fucking good!"

 

Till growls with frustration and tosses the whip onto the bed. He's been hitting me with that thing for about fifteen minutes now. I think my ass is at least five times its normal size.

 

"Get in bed on your back now!"

"Y-Yes sir. As you wish."

 

I quickly hop onto the bed and carefully lay down on my back. Ow! My ass is on fire right now! Till takes all his clothes off and grabs two pairs of handcuffs off the nightstand.

 

"What are you going to do with those?"

"You'll see in just a moment."

 

Till grabs my arm and puts a cuff on my wrist. Then he connects the other end to the headboard. I'm getting a slightly bad feeling about this. Till walks over to the other side of the bed and cuffs my other wrist to the headboard.

 

"You look so sexy handcuffed to the bed like that."

"Thanks."

"Now what's your safe word going to be tonight?"

"Hmm... How about... 'Peaches.'"

"Sounds good. Now for the real pain."

 

Till picks up a box off the nightstand and opens it. What the hell? Small clamps? What's he going to- Ow! He just put one on my left nipple. I hiss with pain, but it quickly turns to pleasure. Till pulls out another clamp and puts it on my other nipple. Once again the pain quickly turns to pleasure.

 

"Spread your legs for me."

"OK."

 

I spread my legs and try to get more comfortable. Till moves down and puts a clamp on my inner thigh. All I can do is hiss and growl with pain as he forms a line on both of my inner thighs up to my crotch. I'll be damned if I'm going to use my safe word!

 

"You've got to use your safe word sometime," said Till as he put the last clamp on.

"N-Never!"

"Let's try this instead."

 

Till sets the box down on the nightstand and picks up a rider's crop. He pulls the clamp off my nipple and quickly hits me with the crop.

 

"Fuck!"

"Did you like that?"

"Y-Yes! Do it again!"

"Beg me for it."

"Please Till! Hit me again! Please!"

"That's more like it."

 

Till pulls the clamps off one by one and hits me with the crop where the clamps had been. This feels... incredible! I feel like I'm extremely high on some really good drugs.

 

"Impressive. Now for some candle wax."

 

Till sets the crop down, picks up a lighter and lights the candle sitting on the nightstand. This ought to be good. I can feel myself growing even harder down below. He picks up the candle and looks me over.

 

"Hmm... Where shall I start?"

"Anywhere you like."

 

Till nods his head and tips the candle over. He starts from the middle of my chest and slowly works his way down to my stomach.

 

"Aaahhh!!!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"All right then. I guess I'll aim for the sensitive areas."

"Go right ahead."

 

I begin writhing around as Till drips wax on both of my nipples. This is supposed to be punishment? I'm actually having so much fun! Till blows out the candle and sets it back on the nightstand.

 

"What's it going to take to get you to say your safe word?"

"I... don't know," I panted as Till picked up the crop.

 

Till peels the wax off my chest and hits me with the crop.

 

"Gott Till! That feels amazing! Harder!"

"As you wish."

 

Till glides the crop along my chest before hitting me even harder than before. He does it over and over again; making me scream and writhe with pleasure. I feel like I'm going to explode at any second now! Till grabs my throbbing cock and smacks it with the crop.

 

"AH! What the fuck?!"

"Sorry. I just wanted you to settle down a little bit."

"Warn me next time would ya?"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

 

Damn that hurts! Till peels the wax off my nipples and hits them with the crop; making me forget about the pain in my cock. He sets the crop on the nightstand and begins hitting me with his hands.

 

"Oh Till! You're so strong!"

"This is only the beginning."

 

Till climbs onto the bed and settles himself between my legs. Then he leans down and sinks his teeth into the side of my neck.

 

"More! Give me more!"

 

Till moves down a little bit and puts his hands on the bed. Then he begins biting my nipples really hard; making me cry out and thrust my chest up at him. He takes his hand and begins pinching the insides of my thighs.

 

"I think I've hurt you enough for now," said Till as he sat up.

"But I'm having so much fun."

"Is that so?"

 

Till reaches over and grabs a key and a bottle of lube off the nightstand.

 

"Are you going to set me free?"

"I don't know. You never did say your safe word."

"I didn't need to. You weren't hitting me hard enough."

"Wow! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I hit you with almost all my power."

 

He can't be serious?! I must be a lot tougher than I thought if I can take a beating like that and beg for more. Till shakes his head and sets the bottle down. Then he reaches over and unlocks me from the headboard.

 

"Finally! Stupid cuffs. They made my wrists sweat," I said as I rubbed my wrists.

"Have you seen your body? You're glistening all over."

"Really?"

 

I look down at myself. Damn! I'm really shiny. Almost like I've been rubbed with oil. And look at all the marks! So beautiful! I lay my head back down and try to relax.

 

"You look so gorgeous Richard. I can hardly contain myself."

"What are you waiting for? Love me!"

 

We begin laughing as Till picks up the lube and opens it. He pours a little bit in his hand and applies it to his rock-hard cock. Then he closes the bottle and sets it on the nightstand.

 

"I hope you're relaxed enough. I'm starting with two."

"OK. Let me grab my legs."

 

I grab my legs and hold them up as Till brings his hand to my entrance. He carefully sticks his fingers inside and begins exploring. I gasp and moan as Till sticks another finger inside and begins stroking a special spot deep within.

 

"That feels amazing!"

"Feels like you're ready now."

 

Till pulls his fingers out and takes over holding my legs for me. He brings my knees toward my body and begins to enter me very slowly.

 

"Oh Till! Why must you tease?!"

"Because it feels good."

 

I take a few deep breaths as he continues to enter me. Why must he insist on going in so slow? It's torture. After what seems like an eternity; he finally enters me all the way and lets go of my legs. Then he leans down and places his hands on the bed.

 

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good. Here goes."

 

He slowly begins thrusting inside me; gradually picking up the pace. I tighten my legs around his hips; causing him to go deeper inside. He leans in and presses his lips hard against mine. We slide our tongues in each other's mouths and begin fighting for dominance as Till begins thrusting faster and deeper within me.

 

"H-Harder!" I whined as I broke the kiss.

"Beg me!"

"Please Till! Harder!"

"That's not good enough."

"HARDER!!!"

"That's better. Now brace yourself."

 

He grabs my hands and pins them to the bed as he pounds harder into me. He hits that special spot deep within and keeps hitting it with every hard thrust; driving me out of my mind. I'm almost there! Just a little more... There! I arch my back and scream as I begin to release all over myself. I groan with relief and slowly relax as Till finally reaches his climax. He sighs with relief and collapses on top of me.

 

"Ow!"

"Sorry Richard. Give me... a few minutes."

"T-Take your time."

 

I move around trying to get comfortable. It's going to be a long while before he moves. He grumbles in protest and buries his face in my neck. *Sigh* About ten minutes pass when Till finally lets go of my hands and withdraws from me. He rolls over onto his back and makes himself comfortable.

 

"Come closer."

"OK. Give me a second."

 

I carefully turn on my side and snuggle as close as I can next to Till. He grabs the sheets and pulls them over us.

 

"I guess I can't punish you for anything. You really took me by surprise Richard."

"I surprised myself. It felt incredible."

"I'm going to use full force next time."

"Now you've given me the motivation to fuck up more often on stage."

 

Till smiles as I place my head on his chest and drape my arm over his body. He slides his arm under me and places his hand on my shoulder.

 

"Maybe I can get you to use your safe word next time."

"We'll see about that."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

 

I can't wait for tomorrow night's concert. More opportunities to mess up. ' _du darfst mein Bestrafer sein..._   _du wirst meine Strafe sein... Bestrafe Mich'..._ I close my eyes and fall into a deep, happy sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I had originally posted this on Deviantart October 2, 2012. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
